


Combusted Illusion

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chill XV, Hotel Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Quiet Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Foreheads touching he breathed this in, the peace and quiet, the light that wasn't really light, the angelic face smiling above him….And the mouth on him, gone was the languid tongue and teasing lips. Warmth had given way to molten heat. Prompto could be a bit of a devil sometimes.





	Combusted Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trophy_Kill1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trophy_Kill1991/gifts).



> Writen for the Chocobro Love Facebook group post-holiday exchange. The request was "some fluffy, early-morning activities. Sleepy kisses, cuddles, perhaps more"...well I think I covered the "perhaps more" part rather nicely here.

The cracks around the hotel room curtains were still dark, and their room was facing west, but Ignis knew as he opened his eyes that the dawn would be just starting to break. There were legs tangled in his, an arm thrown over him and soft breath on his shoulder. What he didn’t expect was to see a pair of eyes on him in the almost nonexistent light in the room. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Prompto asked.

“I did.”

“Good. I always worry that you don't.”

“There's no need to worry about me. You're awake early though. Did you have trouble sleeping?”

“No, I slept fine. Maybe I just sensed that you were about to wake up or something.Not sure I’m really up though. Still trying to decide.”

“Ah, well, in the meantime, can I have my leg back? I’m afraid it’s fallen asleep.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

They detangled themselves and pressed closer to each other. At the weight of the warm body against him, Ignis felt the start of a familiar stirring.

“Oh, there’s my wakeup call,” said Prompto, squirming against him more deliberately.

“Oh, Darling if you’re not sure you’re awake, there’s no need-“

“I think I’m awake now. Don’t worry about it. Besides, I kinda fell asleep on you last night…”

“Noct and Gladio are still asleep.”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to see how quiet you can be!” Prompto brought his lips to his softly, running the tip of his tongue along Ignis’s lips, prodding lightly for entrance. When they parted, he launched the merest of invasions and brought a hand to Ignis’s hip, pulling them closer together in a slow, lazy grind. 

Ignis hummed, barely audible, and ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair, soft and falling in his face, so different from the artfully messy spikes that would materialize once he got ready for the day. The longer strands fell down over his cheek and as a bit more light crept through the room, he could see freckles peeking out from underneath.

Prompto gave one more long, languid grind of his hips, then pulled back the covers and got up on his knees. Ignis turned flat on his back and glanced over towards the other bed. So far, there was no movement over there. Noctis and Gladio would most likely be asleep for some time yet.

Calloused hands ran up his thighs, their rough surface skimming softly. The face looming above him was all shadow and darker shadow, it dipped much lower in his line of vision and then he felt a mouth on him- lips and teeth kissing, sucking and nibbling at his thighs, soft as every other touch. Prompto tongued a hot, wet line down the inside of one thigh and up the other before returning to sucking and nipping. Soon, the muscles under his bite-sensitized skin were beginning to flutter and twitch.

He strangled a moan as Prompto’s mouth made its way to his cock, tracing long, slow lines from base to tip and back, occasionally stopping to swirl around the head. Somehow he was managing to stifle any sound but his teeth were sunk painfully into his lip and the sheet twisted under his fingers. 

It was much more difficult to keep his silence when that mouth opened and slid down along his length to envelop him in soft, wet heat, but somehow he managed to restrain himself to a harsh inhale and further abuse of his lip. When fingertips grazed over his balls and the mouth pulled back up, tongue flicking across his slit, he had to turn his face into the pillow. He could manage all manner of feats of self control most of the time but not having yet had his first ebony for the day, this was a struggle he was in danger of losing. In the morning haze, his meager defenses against the slow assault of hands and mouth were crumbling.

He was granted tortured reprieve as Prompto sat up. The room must have grown a bit lighter in those minutes lost- minutes he was glad to lose as he did.There was less shadow in the face looming above him, but a bluish cast from what light struggled in around the curtain.

He almost thought he could be dreaming, the world as quiet as this, so dark but everything he needed to see right now just visible enough. There was no sound but their breath, the rustling of sheets and the whisper of skin over skin.

He reached up to lay a hand on the back of Prompto's neck and drew him down, gently. Foreheads touching he breathed this in, the peace and quiet, the light that wasn't really light, the angelic face smiling above him. Their lips brushed, barely a ghost of a kiss.

It was an illusion, he knew. One that would burn away under the hand of the harsh daylight. There was no real peace, little quiet. And the smiling face hovering over him, well, he thanked the Six that Prompto was no angel. Their lips met again, harder, insistent. The kiss engulfed them in a sudden heat that seemed to come out of nowhere.

It was probably only by the grace of the mouth pressed into his that he didn't cry out any louder than he did when hips suddenly rolled, hard, down against his. He caught Prompto, his grip like a vice, to stop him from doing that again. His breath suddenly harsh, he needed completion. _Now_.

One words escaped clenched teeth: “Finish.” It was much more a command than intended. But he bit the inside of his cheeks as Prompto's expressions twisted to something that was anything but angelic. He turned his face back into the pillow and inhaled sharply as hands pressed down hard to keep his pelvis on the mattress, teeth bit into his thighs- definitely not the gentle nibbles from only moments ago. Marks would be left for sure. He didn't care. And the mouth on him, gone was the languid tongue and teasing lips. Warmth had given way to molten heat. Prompto could be a bit of a devil sometimes. 

He tightened his arm across the pillow meant to muffle his voice, he knew he was lost. The mouth on him sucked hard, tongue pressing in _just_ the right spot. 

Everything went white. 

And everything was still silent.

The light creeping in around the curtains was just a bit brighter. 

Gladio and Noctis were still motionless. 

Prompto smiled sweetly, teasingly, swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and dropped down beside him, eyelashes fluttering against his freckled cheeks. “Well. If I wasn't awake before, I definitely am now.”

“I am too, darling. But I think I want to lay here for a few more minutes this time. Stay here with me?”

The illusion was disintegrating in the brightening light, but slowly. They could hold onto it for that few minutes yet.

He almost thought he could be dreaming.


End file.
